1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope system allowing a motorized changeover of optical members necessary for various observations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microscopes provide a diverse plurality of observation methods suitable to individual usages in the fields of medicine, biology, industries, et cetera. That is, a selection of optical elements necessary for observation methods employing bright field, dark field, differential interference, fluorescent, et cetera, enables a changeover among various observation methods.
Furthermore, such observation methods use a plurality of objective lenses, requiring many kinds of objective lenses, e.g., two to eight kinds, sometimes more, depending on the field of technique or the usage.
In an attempt to satisfy the diverse requirements effectively, component designs have been in progress for optical element changeover means for a microscope, e.g., revolver, cube cassette, filter turret, as components which are detachably attachable to a microscope. As a result, what is becoming a mainstream is so called a system microscope allowing an incorporation of a component selected for usage into a microscope, thereby obtaining the microscope with the number of changeover steps required for observations and the number of objective lenses (e.g., refer to a Laid-Open Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-157340).
The Laid-Open Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-157340 has disclosed a microscope using a Controller Area Network (CAN)-BUS system.